The present invention relates to unplugging clogged toilets and the like and is designated by the proprietary name Toilet Tongue.
A common lavatory problem is the need to unclog plugged toilets. There are many tools and techniques available for this problem and such tools and techniques are generally speaking suitable for accomplishing the task. However, there are specific kinds of toilet plugs that are not cured using known tools and techniques.
For example, a cotton swab known by the trade designation "Q-Tip" comprising a plastic stick two to three inches long with a swab or ball of cotton secured to each end is often discarded in a toilet and can become lodged in the gooseneck portion of the toilet drain. The cotton swab remains lodged in the drain acting as a partial obstruction to normal flushing and eventually becoming a greater obstruction through the gradual buildup of flushed material such as toilet paper and the like. An unclogging tool such as a plumber's helper or a snake may actually unclog the drain by removal of the accumulated debris without disturbing the lodged cotton swab. Consequently, the toilet is returned to service, however, the basic problem remains and the toilet is likely to become plugged again in a relatively short period of time.
The present invention is directed to a device and method particularly suited for unplugging toilets as well as being useful for unplugging other kinds of drains.